Colors of the Rainbow
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke is throwing the biggest Halloween celebration for all of her friends and it is garenteed to be a very magical night. Daikari fic with gender bending. Mentioned Sorato, Kenyako and Michi. I own nothing but the plot, my gender bents characters and my ocs. Please enjoy!


**OK, this is a new story that is dedicated to pokemon fan 1991 because he made this little suggestion to me to have a Daikari pairing with gender bending, so I'm doing it and I'm also making this in the spirit of Halloween, which is next month. Please enjoy and no flames.**

Daisuke Motomiya is a normal 16 year old girl, only she has a secret, which is hardly different from any other teenager.

She is a witch, and also has the title of the Aqua Witch, and she's a part of a coven that attends the same school as her.

Daisuke lives with her older sister Jun, the Magenta Witch, since their parents were caught by witch hunters and were killed.

In the coven is Yolei Inoue, known as the Crimson Witch who lives with her two older sisters, one older brother and parents, and she is dating Ken Ichijouji, the Violet Witch who lives with his parents.

Ken used to have an older brother named Sam, but he was also killed by witch hunters.

Then there is TK Takaishi, the Emerald Witch who lives with his mother, his older brother Matt Ishida, the Sapphire Witch, lives with their father and matt is also dating Sora Takanouchi, the Ruby Witch.

The youngest of their coven is Cody Hida, the Topaz Witch, who lives with his mother and grandfather, his father was killed by witch hunters too.

Finally, there is Hikari Kamiya, the Amethyst Witch, who lives with his parents and his older brother Tai, the Carnelian Witch who is dating Mimi Tachikawa, the Jade Witch, and Hikari was also Daisuke's boyfriend.

Speaking of, the Aqua Witch was at home texting on her blue phone with her friend in America called Willis Stewart, the Gold Witch.

"Daisuke, you really need to do more productive things." Jun said as she barged into her younger sister's room without knocking, like usual.

The burgundy haired girl looked up at her sister and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Like maybe helping me decorate for All Hallows Eve." The Magenta Witch said with a hand on her hip.

"All Hallows Eve is s very important Holiday to all witches and you should show your support by helping decorate." Jun said with a determined look in her dark brown eyes.

Daisuke sighed and shut off her phone before she stood up from her bed.

"Yeah, you're right. I really should show my support." Daisuke said as she walked past her sister and out into the hall way.

"Of course, I'm guessing you're making me do this because you don't want to." Daisuke said shooting her sister a look and the magenta haired girl had the decency to blush in shame, but just smiled at her.

"Who, me? Nonsense. I would never do that." Jun said.

Daisuke rolled her red tinted brown eyes at that as aqua sparks crackled at her fingertips.

"Well, in honor of the Witch's Holiday, let's make some magic!" she said as her eyes also turned an aqua blue color.

She threw her arms up in the air and the light flooded the entire apartment, decorating the table with orange and yellow leaves, hung fake cobwebs all over the ceiling with fake bats and spiders, a few jack-o-lanterns appeared by the front door with large grins on their faces and there was also a witch on it that looked like she had flown into the door, the windows had the images of ghosts on them, the walls had images of a graveyard, werewolves, vampires and other assortments of monsters on them and finally in the living room there was a cage with a skeleton dressed in a black tattered robe that had plastic chains on.

"There we are." Daisuke said as her eyes turned back to normal and she smiled as she admired her work.

Jun walked into the living room to check out the skeleton and went to touch it and the eyes turned red as the skeleton started shaking in the cage.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT WHAAAA!" it wailed making Jun jump back as Daisuke laughed at her.

"Oh, yeah. I love it." Daisuke said.

Jun smirked at her and shook her head in amusement and then she held a finger to her chin in thought as she looked over to the counter.

"I think you forgot something." She said as her eyes turned magenta.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

Jun held out her hand and magenta light shot out towards the counter and a large black bowel that was styled to look like a cauldron with a green skinned witch with a broom, hat and black dress was standing over it, her hooked nose had three warts on it and her mouth open in a twisted look.

The bowl was also filled with all sorts of different candies.

"Oh, yeah. Candy for the trick-or-treaters. I forgot about that." Daisuke said with a laugh.

"Exactly. Oh and this." Jun finished as she sent a light over to the door and her eyes turned back to normal.

"What did you do?" the Aqua Witch asked.

There was then a shriek that came from the door that made her jump and then the door was thrown open, a worried Hikari barging through along with Izzy Izumi, the Onyx Witch.

"Are you two OK?" Hikari asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were coming over to visit you when we heard that awful noise and thought that you were in some sort of trouble." Izzy said as he looked the two girls over with his dark eyes, checking for any injuries.

"We're fine." Daisuke said as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's broad shoulders, looking up into his cherry colored eyes, some of his hazel colored bangs falling into his face.

Jun then laughed making the three witches look over at her.

"That noise you heard was the new doorbell I hexed for All Hallows Eve." She said making the three nod as they understood.

"Perhaps you should change it. We don't want anyone else making the same mistake we did." Izzy said as he ran his fingers through his dark red hair.

"Oh, all right. Spoil my fun." Jun pouted as her eyes glowed magenta and she shot a stream of the magenta light over to the door and returned the doorbell to normal.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, what were you guys comin' over for, not that I'm complaining." Daisuke said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek making him smile down at her as he put his arms around her waist.

"Uh, the party. Did you forget?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two covens had a party every year for All Hallows Eve to honor their parents that were killed by the witch hunters before they gathered up their powers and destroyed the hunters and placed a seal on the city to protect them and any other witches from those evil humans.

Also, at last year's party, TK had secretly slipped Daisuke a truth potion in her drink and it made her confess her feelings for Hikari and he had confessed back to her and they had gotten together that night, making it an even more special night to be celebrated.

"Oh, yeah. Whose house is it at this year?" Daisuke asked.

"And this year can they actually have some decent food." A deep voice said.

They all turned to see a black cat with purple strips and golden hazel eyes jump up on the coffee table near them.

"Then it's a good thing the party isn't at my house this year." Hikari said.

"Good. I don't feel like getting food poisoning again." The cat scoffed.

This cat was their coven's Familiar named Shadow and he had an attitude problem half of the time.

He lived at the Motomiya home because Daisuke was the leader of the coven.

Hikari also had a Familiar, but she was a female white cat with blue eyes and purple stripes named Gato and she was sweeter than Shadow, but the two were mates.

"We don't know where it's going to be this year." Izzy said.

Daisuke bit her lip in thought.

"For pity sake, you don't need to have the party at your own houses. You can always rent a place." Shadow said jumping down to the floor and walked over to where his human was standing and placed a paw on her leg, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

Daisuke bent down and gathered the black cat in her arms and then stood up.

"What were you thinking about, Shadow?" Jun asked.

"You know, the old Spook House that you kids spent most of your time in as tykes." Shadow said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that old place. Ken, Tai and I used to play pranks every Halloween when some trick-or-treaters came by. That was funny." Daisuke chuckled.

"Oh, the good old days." Shadow sighed in memory of that day.

"It's perfect. We'll go down to the Spook House, decorate it, lay out a table with food, get a stereo and it'll be awesome." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Matt can handle the music." Hikari said.

"And I'm sure my mom would love to make the treats." Izzy said.

"Thank the lord. We're averting a crisis." Shadow quipped.

Daisuke shook her head at that and Hikari kissed her cheek as he walked away, Izzy following him out to go tell the others about the plans their leader had.

**(October 30****th****)**

Daisuke was in the old, gothic looking house that she and the others had spent most of their childhood in, mixing some ingredients in a cauldron, smoke bubbling from it.

"OK, so next I add in some banshee's screams." Daisuke said as she checked her spell book that was copper with aqua colored gem stones on it.

She snapped her fingers and a jar appeared in a flow of blue lights and it floated over to the bubbling cauldron.

The lid screwed off and the jar tipped over, Daisuke's covering her ears as the shrill screams were released from their containments and into the cauldron before the far disappeared.

"Ow. A little warning, please. Some of us have sensitive ears." Shadow said from his place on a banister nearby.

"If you actually tried to help, that would be great." Daisuke said to him.

"What can I do? No opposable thumbs, remember?" the black cat said.

Daisuke rolled her eyes at that and then pointed her finger at him, a blue light flowing out and shooting over to the cat and turning him into a large jack-o-lantern with his face carved into it.

"Ah, lovely." The Aqua Witch said with a satisfied smirk as she picked up her wooden ladle and mixed up the brew.

"Very funny." Shadow the Jack-O-Lantern said rolling his eyes.

Daisuke put the ladle down and then waved her hands over the cauldron, her eyes glowing and then mumbled some words in Latin and then the contents of the cauldron flew around the room in a multicolored rainbow of lights.

The whole house was then decorated with candy corn shaped lights, fake cobwebs, real and fake jack-o-lanterns, a large multicolored disco ball on the ceiling, skeletons, ghouls, bats, spiders, zombie pirates, mummies, werewolves, vampires, orange and yellow leaves and three large tables with plastic table coverings that had witches, stars, black cats and pumpkins on them.

Daisuke smiled and lifted her hands up to her mouth and blew on her nails.

"I'm good." She said.

"What, do I have to burst out in song? Turn me back, woman!" Shadow said making her roll her eyes.

**(Halloween Night)**

Daisuke was in the Spook House with Ken, setting all of the food out on the tables.

There were bowls filled with candy, caramel popcorn, caramel apples, red wine (it was watered down and had some herbs mixed in so it tasted nice and spicy), macaroni salad, pasta, pizza, cakes, pudding, green Jell-O that had candy eyes a candy hand in it and a gingerbread house that was made to look like the Spook House with little tomb stones and a cookie Dracula.

"This is gonna be awesome. I can't wait till everyone gets here." Daisuke said as she and her best friend finished with the food.

The Violet Witch looked over at her and smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I agree. It's going to be a great night. I can't wait." He said.

"Aren't you two forgetting about something?" Shadow asked as he walked over to them wearing a black vampire's cape and a gold medallion with a garnet stone inside of it.

"Oh, you mean the costumes. We should hurry and get dressed." Daisuke said.

"Right." Ken said nodding his head.

Their eyes both turned aqua blue and violet and they were covered in their respective lights, transforming their normal clothes into their costumes.

The Aqua Witch was wearing a traditional white dark red dress that had slits up each side and hugged her frame perfectly, showing off her curves, the sleeves reaching down to her hands and the neck was cut into a V shape down to her cleavage, but it was shown off in a classy way and she had a golden circlet around her head as her hair was done in waves down her back, a golden bracelet was around her left wrist while a golden anklet was around her right ankle and she had a gold chain around her neck with a turquoise tear drop shaped gem stone attached to it.

Ken was dressed as Harry Potter, looking much more attractive in the Hogwarts robes.

"Perfect." Daisuke said.

There were then lights that filled the room and the two coven members all appeared dressed in their costumes and ready to party.

"Let's begin." Daisuke said as she held an athame in her right hand and walked over to a pentagram that was painted on the floor, different colored candles placed on different points to symbolize the elements.

"I welcome you all to this hallowed event and thank you for joining me." Daisuke said.

Daisuke then stepped over to where there was a yellow candle facing the east.

"We begin this ceremony by welcoming in air and let it fill us with its soothing aura." She said as she slashed the athame above the candle in a clean, rhythmic motion as spiritual music played and the candle was then lit with a flame and Daisuke's hair danced in the winds.

She then danced over to the south where a red candle stood.

"Second, we ask fire to enter our circle, filling us with its courage and passion that it represents." She said slashing the athame and the candle lit, the flame burning higher and brighter than the yellow candle's as she felt her body warm up.

Daisuke danced over to the west where a blue candle stood, the scent of lavender and sweet grass from the incense she burned for the ceremony filling her lungs.

"Water comes third to cool the flames and refresh us and we prepare for the new beginning." She said and slashed the athame, the candle being lit, her body feeling cool as waves gently lapped at her skin and she then danced over to a green candle that stood at the north.

"Then we have earth, the element that we live on that gives life and cradles our corpses until our spirits pass on to be reborn." She said and then slashed her athame, feeling like she was walking in a grassy field and then walked over to the center where a purple candle stood.

"And last but not least, we welcome spirit into our circle because this is the element that connects each of us to each other and we honor the lives of our deceased as their spirits take refuge in the afterlife or are being reborn." She said as she made one last slash of the athame making the candle light up and she felt her spirit being lifted.

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again. Blessed be." Daisuke said to the covens.

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again. Blessed be." The covens repeated.

"Thank you spirit." Daisuke said as she blew out the candle and then danced over to all the other candles, blowing them out one by one and thanking the elements for joining them and letting them leave.

As all the candles were blown out, Daisuke smiled at her friends and family.

"Well, we came here to party, right?" she asked.

She then snapped her fingers and 'Heads Will Roll' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs began playing on the stereo that Matt had provided.

Everyone cheered and then started dancing, eating, drinking the watered down wine or were just talking.

Shadow went off to where Gato was and they both took off for some…private time.

Hikari, who was dressed in a pair of white pants, gold gladiator sandals, a white muscle shirt and had a pair of white fluffy wings on his back walked over to Daisuke, smiling at her and pulled her into his chest.

"Happy anniversary." He said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Halloween was the day they had first gotten together, so it was also their one year anniversary of being a couple.

"Happy anniversary." Daisuke said back when they pulled apart.

Joe Kido, the Silver Witch, was in a corner talking with Izzy and his older brothers as they sipped at their wine dressed as doctors and scientists.

Sora was dressed in a white gown that had some seashells on the skirt and in her hair since she was dressed as Aphrodite and Matt was dressed as Damon Salvatore, which was easy to pull off since he just had to wear black, skin tight clothing and a black wig.

Mimi was dressed as a tree sprite and Tai was Pan, the god of the forest, Jun was dressed as a bride, Cody was a lawyer, Yolei was dressed in a red cocktail dress that looked like it was from the 1920's with matching high heels and a fancy feathered cap and TK was dressed in similar clothing as Hikari.

"This has been one hell of a year." Hikari said as he sat down on a love seat with Daisuke in his lap, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him.

"It's a good thing, believe me. I'm happy that we got together. You know I love you, right?" Hikari asked Daisuke as 'Mordred's Lullaby came on and the couples danced to it.

"I love you too. Now let's dance." She said stealing kiss and then pulled him up with her to dance with the other couple in the room as the single witches just watched and helped themselves to the food and wine.

The night wore on and soon midnight was fast approaching and Tai was smirking as he noticed that his younger brother and younger sister figure had both not returned from the upstairs and they had been there for a few hours.

"What's with that look?" Matt asked his best friend as he walked over to him.

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that my baby brother has become a man." Tai said with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat green with envy.

"Tai, you don't think they're…" Matt trailed off and shook his head at his friend's perverted mind.

"Come on, it's been a year. It's about time they, ya know, bless their union, right? It's obvious." The Carnelian Witch said.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked as he, Cody and Yolei walked over.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"Kari and Dai are doing the nasty." Tai chirped innocently making the three teens gap at him in shock as the Sapphire Witch shook his head in disbelief and the whacked him over the head.

"We really didn't need to know that." Yolei said as she crossed her arms.

"Hikari and Daisuke's private lives are none of our business so we really shouldn't be talking about it." The Topaz Witch said.

"Especially when they're coming here right now." The emerald Witch said and they all turned to see that the magical couple were coming that way, the Amethyst Witch puffed up with pride as he gaze down tenderly at his flushed girlfriend.

"They so did it." Tai sang making Matt and Yolei both whack him.

"Is this gang up on Tai day?" he asked pouting.

"Nope, it would have been announced." The Aqua Witch said as she and her boyfriend walked over.

"Very funny. So, it's almost time for the finally." Tai said.

"We should get going then." Ken said as he walked over and slung his arm around the Crimson Witch.

"Everyone, it's time!" Daisuke said making everyone look at her and nod.

They were then surrounded in lights and were teleported to the roof of the Spook House, looking up at the night sky and saw that there were still some kids that were trick-or-treating and some older kids just hanging out.

The coven all summoned an energy ball of their respective colors in their hands and then threw them up in the air and they all exploded, filling the night sky with color.

The magic flooded around them and some of the people in the streets looked up in awe at the lights, thinking they were just fireworks.

"Best All Hallows Eve yet." Sora said as she cuddled up to Matt.

"I agree." Mimi said as she leaned into Tai's chest.

Hikari and Daisuke smiled at each other as Gato sat on the brunette's head and Shadow sat on the burgundy haired girl's head.

"It really is an unforgettable one." Hikari said as he kissed Daisuke's temple.

She smiled back at him and then looked up at the lights in the sky as they took on shapes of hearts, stars, moons and suns and she couldn't help but think that this was the best night of her life.

"A happy Halloween to all." Shadow said.

"And to all a good fright." Gato said making everyone laugh.

The End!


End file.
